Desmond's Legacy
by Amn1011
Summary: Desmond was dead, Shaun, Rebecca, and William knew that, but was he really gone? Was this the end of Desmond Miles, or was this just the beginning of his journey? This story will start at the beginning of Assassin's Creed III, a few flashbacks to Assassin's Creed Revelations, and on to Assassin's Creed IV hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Bleeding Effect

(Desmond)

As I sat there in the van, I was trying to sort out all of what had just taken place. I, after being in a coma for who knows how long, spent what little time I had with Clay. I barely even knew him, yet he sacrificed his life for me. The strangest part of all is, right before I left, he held onto me, showing me all of his knowledge. It was like he was downloading his memories into me. Everything he had ever seen, felt, heard, known, was now in my head, even his struggles and successes. I hardly knew how to process it all. It was so overwhelming that I could scarcely put it to words even now that I have had a while to think about it. It's crazy to know how much this man actually knew. Well, I guess if I had been trapped in the animus after my body died I would have plenty of time to learn about the animus as well.

My thoughts were interrupted as Shaun came to a stop and parked the van. My dad stood up and pushed the doors open, calling back to me, "We're here." My legs seemed stiff as I climbed out of the van. It felt good to stretch my legs a bit. I decided to take in my surroundings. I walked forward a little bit toward the cave. Every once in a while I would get these little flash backs usually from my ancestors. This time, I recognized this as one of Clay's memories. It was only for a few seconds and it was only a flash of the same location I was at now.

I then realized that I should probably be helping everyone unload, but when I turned around, it seemed that they had everything under control. "Let's go." My dad said as he passed me, holding one of the boxes from the van. We entered the cave, taking out our lights. I led the way, walking until I came across a wall. I could tell this wall has been here for a while because there were cave drawings from Indians as well as graffiti from modern day. It's apparent that many have tried to lift this wall and have been unsuccessful as evident from one graffiti phrase that said "No Hope." I took one glance at it and knew that the apple would be the key to this wall. I pulled out the apple from my pocket and as soon as I did so, it began to glow gold as it always did. I walked forward and placed the apple into the hole in the wall. It rotated and the lines in the wall began to glow gold as well. Soon the whole cave was lit up in this golden glow as Shaun began to quote a line from Alice and Wonderland. I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy with the apple. Really, I just tended to tune out whenever Shaun quoted things, but don't tell him that. I ducked down to get underneath the wall as everyone else soon followed. We walked down a slanted hill until we came to a door. I once again pulled out the apple and the door way opened up. I took a look at the place as a memory flashed before my eyes letting me know that I was on the right track. I called to the guys, "I think we're here..." as this place did seem familiar. I slid down the incline until I saw this strange almost square object sitting on the ground. It seemed to give off its own light which made me think that it would do something. I looked at the panel in front of me and it seemed to have a hole. I reached down and grabbed the square puzzle shaped object and placed it in the hole.

All of the sudden things began to light up and shift before my eyes. I walked across the bridge to this wall, almost force field like. In the center of this force field, there was the triangle that was drawn on the wall in the sanctuary in Monteriggioni. As I got closer to the force field, I started having a bleeding effect. I then heard Juno speak to me, saying "The key. You must find the key." My dad touched my shoulder, "Son," I turned to face him, but I didn't see my dad any more. I saw another man and I knew I was starting to see things from the past. I tried to focus on the future, but it was Juno who was initiating the bleeding effect. I sighed after being unsuccessful and resolved to let it happen saying, "Here we go again" as I passed out in the floor.

A few minutes later I heard Rebecca's voice, "Desmond?" My dad chimed in, "Do you hear us?" I nodded, "Yeah. What happened?" even though I was pretty sure what had actually happened. "The temple triggered a bleeding effect," my dad stated, "You collapsed and entered into a fugue state." I felt kind of annoyed as I answered, "So naturally you dropped me into the animus instead of, I don't know, making sure I was ok?" my dad answered back "You weren't in any danger. Besides, the temple appeared to be communicating with you and I didn't want to risk severing the connection. At least not until we knew what it wanted." I rolled my eyes, "Right. Of course." He never seemed to care about how I felt. You could see why I would feel like I was being just used for my abilities instead of being thought of as a person. I spent countless hours inside the animus only to be thrown back after only being in the real world for 45 minutes. Of course I'd be upset. But I knew I had a job to do…if not for my dad, for the world's sake. My dad spoke once more, "Son, I…" I cut him off, "No it's fine. I get it. And I know what I'm looking for by the way; it's a key. Just no idea where it is though… guess that's why she triggered the bleeding effect."

"She?" my dad asked confused. "Juno, Dad. She's…talking to me."

Wow. Saying it out loud made me sound even more crazy…


	2. Chapter 2-Break Down

(Rebecca)

I checked on Desmond's vitals before going to my computer to check on my emails. Anything to keep me busy. Lately, it seems I don't have any time to think at all. I can't focus too much on my own feelings. I have to detach my emotions. Nights are pretty rough though. It's hard losing your best friend, but even worse knowing that the man laying defenseless across from me was her killer. She was the only one I could truly open up to. I told her everything that had me worried. Sure, Shaun is there, but he has a hard time grieving. He tends to be very cold when it comes to things like this and its hard to talk to him...like really talk to him. The fights, the long nights, the loss; it all comes with being an Assassin. They never said it would be easy, but I wish I would have at least had an idea before hand.

I continued to search through my already viewed emails in an attempt to distract myself. I sighed. Its obviously not working. I can't think about this now...I can't cry. I must be strong...

"Rebecca, I'm going out for lunch. You want anything?" Shaun said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How 'bout I go get it. I need something to distract me anyway..."

I stood and turned to go when Shaun stopped me.

"Rebecca..."

I stopped and slightly turned towards him.

"I...I wish I had the right words to say to you. Which is quite different for me because I know so many things except what I need to say. We are both feeling the same things. Unfortunately, I tend to deal with it probably the wrong way, but I want to try."

I said nothing. I just stood still, but he continued, "Well, I know I haven't always been the best to be around or even talk to, but I want you to know that I am here...for you. And I-"

I practically ran to him and hugged him, stopping him in his tracks. I needed someone to just cry with, but I held back my tears for the most part.

"Thank you, Shaun."

He put his arms around me as he stated, "Anytime, Rebecca."

(William)

Shaun and Rebecca went out for lunch, so I told them to bring me something back. This Temple fascinates me. The advanced technology that they possessed was incredible. Every once in a while, I would check on Desmond to make sure he was doing ok. Desmond was brilliant; is brilliant. I pushed him to be better, more intelligent. I wanted him to be successful. He was gifted with talents I would never have. My father never cared about my education, or my betterment. Maybe if he had, I would have been better for it. I wanted Desmond to live to his full potential, one that I could probably never reach. I may have pushed him too hard at times, but it was only because I knew what he was capable of. And, as a father, I could not be more proud. I just had a hard time verbalizing this to Desmond. I went over to view what Desmond was currently reliving. Right now, his ancestor Haythem Kenway was disguised as a British Red Coat, on his way to find Braddock. I glanced at my computer, looking for updates on the other Assassin's. I started to hear foot steps and I knew that Rebecca and Shaun had made their way back.

"Hey, Will. I brought your Philly Cheese Steak Sandwich. Wasn't sure how you liked it so-"

"It'll do." I said, interrupting Rebecca, "Thank you."

"Welcome." She responded. Rebecca went to the computer, Shaun went to work figuring out the Temple situation, and I went to stand by Desmond. Rebecca was looking at Haythem who seemed to be inducting a few people. Shaun was listening as well and every once in a while he would look up.

Shaun then started to look confused as he said, "His words seem off.."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca questioned.

Shaun shook his head, "I don't know...it doesn't seem right."

I viewed the screen from where I stood.

"Oh my God..." Rebecca stated as we all realized what Shaun was talking about. Haythem wasn't an assassin, he was a Templar.

(Desmond)

I squinted as I felt myself coming back to the present. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. "You all saw that right?"

Rebecca exclaimed, "Wow."

"Wow indeed." Shaun added.

I turned to face them more directly, "The key must be the amulet Haythem took from London."

My dad quickly spoke from behind me, "We may know what it looks like, but we're no closer to finding it. Desmond, you need to keep going."

Here he goes again. I can't even have a break for more than five minutes before he orders me back into the animus. "Hey, he's your ancestor too. Why don't you hop in the animus?"

"Really? That's your response? It's like dealing with a six-year old." He added.

I practically rolled my eyes in my mind before he continued, "What is wrong with you Desmond?"

I held my hand to my head. He really doesn't get it, does he?

"You wanna know what's wrong? I'm sick of being treated like I'm not even here! Desmond do this. Desmond do that. Desmond you better figure things out because the sun is going to turn us all to ash and I know I was really nice to you, but actually I'm just another Templar plot-twists, and yes I would like very much for you to be controlled by a magic space wizard so that you can murder me. So there's your answer. I'm sick of being a pawn. I thought it might be different with you. I mean, you're my FATHER but it turns out you're no better than the Templars!" I spat.

Suddenly my father punched me in the face as I staggered back a few steps as Rebecca caught my arm. "Don't you ever equate me to them again. You hear me? EVERYTHING I do- EVERYTHING I have DONE- has been for YOU. Maybe I pushed a little too hard? Asked a little too much? But try and remember exactly what's at stake here." I stared him down as he came closer to me, " You need to get it together kid. We're running out of time."

I swear, If looks could kill!

"Riiight, that's unusual." Shaun said as he put himself between us, "Well, I'm just going to pretend that this never happened and get back to bringing everyone up to speed on where we stand."

I shook my head as I focused in on what Shaun had to say, "The news isn't good. It appears the Temple is powered by a collection of um...well, I guess they're batteries. You found one on your way in, but there aren't any more. At least... not down here."

"Any idea on where we can find replacements?" I questioned.

"Not yet," Shaun explained, "So I intend to tiptoe into the Abstergo database. Now, if I can cross reference these particular devices with their database, then maybe we'll get lucky."

My father spoke up, "See what you can do."

"Obviously." Shaun turned back to me, "Anyway, Desmond- you can either take a look around here or we can head back to the animus." I nodded.

I may stretch for a bit, but the faster I find the key, the faster I can be done in the animus.


End file.
